A New Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A young girl on the run from a local biker gang comes to the Mansion and finds not only her sister, but a new family as well. Rated M for mentions of drug use and drug withdrawal. This will be my only rated M story! Readers younger than 18 should not read this. Inspired by the movie "The Accidental Spy" which I don't own.


**Okay, as I've said before, I'm very reluctant to write rated M stories, but this one just came together for me after I was inspired by the Jackie Chan movie "The Accidental Spy". So this will probably be the _only_ rated M story I do. Because of mentions of drug use and drug withdrawal, this story is not for readers under 18. Please turn back if you are under that age.**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Family<strong>

Her whole body was shaking as she ran to get away from the local motorcycle gang that was after her. They were called the War Dogs, and they were drug runners and they smuggled guns as well. Of course, the War Dogs had everyone afraid of them, so the police couldn't catch them.

But now, one girl ran from them. She had been in college when she had met the leader of the group and had instantly liked him.

That was, until she found out about the drugs.

When she went to leave, the leader had knocked her out and used a needle to put some of the drugs in her system and she couldn't leave if she wanted to live. But, she had been waiting and finally got the chance to get away, but they were right behind her.

She ran through the alleys to try and lose them, but they kept up. She then made a desperate decision and ran through the forest nearby, running along the path and then to the side to confuse her pursuers. She then burst out into a clearing and in the dark saw a tall, black wrought-iron gate. It was locked, but she was thin enough that she could squeeze through the bars, which she did.

And just in time.

Her body, coming down from the drug high, couldn't support her weight and she crashed, breathing hard as she began to shake. The rumble of the motorcycles got closer.

Then, she saw something rise out of the ground. It was white and looked like a ghost. It seemed to look at her and then it looked at the motorcycle headlights coming up and floated between the bars of the gate, making the motorcycles stop in confusion and look.

"What is that?" asked one of them.

"It's just a sheet," scoffed another one.

"Just a sheet?"

The spooky-sounding voice made them jump as they then saw the monster pull back both halves of the front part of his skin and a massive array of black and white striped tentacles came out. The horrible hissing sound scared the bikers, who then all took off, but the ghost flew after them and possessed them, making them go to the police station and turn themselves in.

Ghostfreak chuckled to himself. "Well, the War Dogs won't be terrorizing the town anymore," he said out loud. "But I wonder why they were chasing that girl."

He flew back to the Grant Mansion and found the girl passed out. He picked her up and brought her inside, where he got a good look at her.

"Amy?!" he gasped. "But, she's with Snare-Oh. Isn't she?"

He quickly checked on Snare-Oh and Amy and found them both asleep with Amy snuggled into Snare-Oh, who held her protectively while sleeping. Ghostfreak nodded to himself as he figured Amy must have had a nightmare and went to her fiancée for comfort. He then flew down to the living room where the other girl was. "So, if Amy's here, then who is this girl?"

She groaned and opened her eyes, which were a violet color and she rubbed her head, trying to smooth down her brown hair. She was still shaking, and she felt cold. Ghostfreak was concerned as the house was warm, but the girl was shivering like it was cold.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She turned to him and her eyes went wide as she tried to scoot away, but fell to the floor and couldn't get enough strength to get on her feet. Suddenly, she grabbed her head and groaned, her shaking increasing as sweat collected on her forehead.

A flashback at a Plumber seminar about drugs came back to Ghostfreak and he realized this girl was on drugs and going through a dangerous withdrawal. He quickly scooped her up. "Hold on," he said. "I'll get you to someone who can help."

* * *

><p>He flew down to the laboratory where Frankenstrike was still awake and looked surprised. "Ghostfreak, what's going on?" he asked the Ectonurite.<p>

"That's what I'm wondering," said Rachel as she came in. "I heard motorcycles outside."

"The War Dogs," said Ghostfreak. "They were chasing this girl."

Rachel looked at the girl, who looked at her. "She looks like Amy, only her eyes are different," she said and she watched the girl's body start to convulse. "Is she going through a drug withdrawal?"

"Yes," said the ghost alien. "Frankenstrike?"

The large alien nodded and motioned to one of the exam tables where Ghostfreak set down the girl, who was shaking badly now. Frankenstrike quickly cuffed her down as the shaking was starting to get violent.

Rachel quickly moved to the lab table and quickly made a sedative that would calm her down. "Quick, give her this!" she said urgently and Ghostfreak did so. The sedative calmed the girl's shaking and made her fall asleep. Rachel then called her uncles and asked them how to make an antidote to cure drug withdrawal and they told her the ingredients and how to make it. Moving fast, she managed to get it ready in time and gave it to Frankenstrike, who quickly administered it and the girl woke up fast and coughed hard, making a blue-colored ball fly out of her mouth and hit the floor with a nasty 'splat'. Frankenstrike then took x-rays.

"Not good," he said. "Some of it's still in her system."

Rachel quickly looked through the lab cabinets and found a bit of what they all called 'fast-cleaner jelly'. It was actually a liquid that if injected into a person, it would clear out the infection or disease in the body and the person would cough it out. Her uncles had created it and she was super glad that they had some. She carefully put a small amount in a needle and then carefully injected it into the girl's arm and then stepped back.

The girl's eyes opened again and she struggled as the medicine worked and then she coughed her hardest, making a green ball of slime come out this time and hit near where the first one hit. The cleaner robots cleaned it up and the three looked at the girl worriedly as she opened her eyes and saw them and tried to get up, but was restrained.

"Easy, don't move," said Rachel, gently holding the girl's shoulders down and was shocked that she could feel the bones literally under the skin. "Good grief, those drugs made her bone thin."

More x-rays popped out of the machine and Frankenstrike looked at them. "She's clear now," he said. "But Rachel's right. She's too thin for her age."

The girl looked at them with wide violet eyes and Rachel turned to her. "Don't be afraid. You're safe. The War Dogs can't get you," she said. "What is your name?"

"A…A…manda," she said in gasps.

"Amanda?" Rachel asked and the girl nodded. Ghostfreak came towards them and gently brushed Amanda's brown hair back, his clawed hands gently rubbing her right arm which was covered in bruises. Frankenstrike grabbed the healing salve that Wildvine had given all of them for situations like this one and he very gently applied it to her arm. Amanda flinched when he did so, but then noticed how her bruises stopped hurting and how gentle he was, along with the other girl and the ghost. She looked at them all.

"Get some sleep, Amanda," said Rachel. "You need it."

She nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning, she woke up on the exam table, still strapped down. Frankenstrike came up to her and released her.<p>

"Hello, Amanda," he said, smiling. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded and looked at him. "You helped me last night," she said, remembering.

He nodded. "I was worried when Ghostfreak brought you in here while you were going through that drug withdrawal," he said. "But the medicine we gave you worked and so you don't have to worry about it anymore."

She looked at him, gratefulness shining in her violet eyes. "Thank you," she said.

He chuckled. "I'm surprised you haven't screamed yet," he said in amusement.

Amanda looked at him. "Do you want me to?" she asked him.

Frankenstrike looked surprised. "No, I meant that you're not afraid of me, even though I'm a monster alien," he explained to her.

She smiled. "But you, that girl, and that ghost saved me," she said. "You're not monsters."

"I agree," said Rachel who came in with Ghostfreak, Snare-Oh, and Amy behind her. Amy looked at Amanda and her eyes widened.

"Mandy?" she asked and Amanda turned to see Amy, her eyes widening.

"Amy?" she asked. After a moment, they let out joyful sounds and hugged each other happily.

"Big sister, I can't believe you're here," said Amy happily.

"And I can't believe you're here, little sister," said Amanda, just as happy as her sister.

Rachel looked at them. "Just curious, are you two twins?" she asked.

Both nodded. "The only different is our eyes," said Amy.

As they all talked, Ghostfreak watched Amanda. She looked so beautiful to him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

* * *

><p>Later on, Rachel showed Amanda where she could stay and promised that they'd keep her safe. She agreed and settled in pretty quickly, meeting the other aliens who she immediately liked and they liked her.<p>

It had now been a few months since then and Amanda looked at herself. She had gained weight and now looked healthier as she had gained some muscle and some color. She looked at the t-shirt and jeans she wore and smiled.

A wolf-whistle sounded and she turned, blushing as Ghostfreak chuckled and floated in. "You look lovely, Amanda," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "You know, I never really thanked you for saving me."

"It's alright," he said to her, but she shook her head and took a deep breath, getting closer to him and kissing him where his mouth would be. Ghostfreak was surprised but then gently pulled back part of his skin so that his mouth was showing so that he could kiss her back. Then, they broke away gently.

"Well, that's quite a thank you," he teased lightly.

"Well, I really like you," she said, her face going red again.

He gently brushed the back of his claws across her cheek. "I've noticed," he said. "Amanda, you deserve happiness after that ordeal."

She nodded and Ghostfreak held out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring that shone with black diamonds. Amanda was stunned.

"Amanda, my lovely rose, will you marry me?" he asked her. "I've fallen in love with you and I didn't think it was possible until I first looked into your beautiful eyes."

She blushed again. "I love you too, because you're a gentleman," she said. "Yes, I will."

The new couple kissed as Amy and Snare-Oh watched. "I'm glad," said Amy. "The wedding is gonna be a big one."

Snare-Oh nodded. "From what I've talked to Rachel about, we've all decided to make it a big wedding for all of us. You and me, Bethany and Bullfrag, Sasha and Whampire, and Rachel and Rook."

"Wow, and now we can add Amanda and Ghostfreak to that," she said. "It'll be a wedding for memories."

"I agree," he said as they hugged. Amanda and Ghostfreak, who were both oblivious to the other couple just kept kissing.

_I have a new family now,_ Amanda thought to herself with a smile. A new family and a new fiancée, she couldn't ask for more.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how about that? Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
